Double Wedding
by TashaelaGrayLovesBooks
Summary: Lincoln Loud, now 25 years old, is living the life he's always dreamed of. In a mansion filled with all 21 of his siblings, life can get pretty hectic. With his parents now Wedding planners, Lincoln & Lori prepare for the next stages in their lives - Marriage.
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House in Double Wedding

Author's Note

 **TashaelaGrayLovesBooks** here. I have been waiting to write a story that's based on the new Nickelodeon show, _The Loud House_. So here's my chance. To all of my fans (not that I have many, lol) who've read my previous fanfics, _Alex Quits...Again_ & _Evil Ex, Much?_ Both based off _Totally Spies!™_ I wanna send out a HUGE thank you, especially you, **Cresenta's Lark**. Also, I'd love to thank **TotallyTanya** , & Athena Katorea Knightstar. Your feedback inspires me to do better in my fan fics. Thank you! After a year-long hiatus, I started to write my first chapter for my 3rd _Totally Spies!_ ™ fanfic, _When We First Met_ & it was erased due to me having _way_ too much stuff downloaded on my tablet. Anyway, onto why I'm here, I'll eventually work my way into that one, I promise.

Now onto the fun part, yay!

Disclaimer: The Loud House™ isn't mine, as it belongs to Nickelodeon© & its creator, Chris Savino.

(Flashback, 12 years ago; Lori's 19 & Leni's 17, Lincoln is 13)

In a family as big as mine, you can bet that there's always a lot of chaos. Now that there's 8 of us, the house feels a bit empty. Lori & Leni had moved out 2 years ago (When Lori was leaving for College) & they now live together a block from Clyde's house. During her 2nd year in College, she'd never forget to connect with us through video chat. She couldn't talk with us in the 1st year because she'd always be busy with her new classes & she couldn't talk on her cellphone as much as she used to (the horror, lol). There's Lily who's 3 years old now, fully potty-trained, thanks to Lisa, no more full diapers. She's learned more words than "Poo-Poo" & can speak in almost full sentences. Lisa, now 6 has enrolled into Harvard University. I predict by the time she hits double digits, she'll have her own business, given the fact that she's the most-gifted one in the family.

Lola & Lana, now 8 are way more different now than they were at 6. Lana, of course still loves to play in the mud, but not as much as she used to, as it was her only pastime. She still enjoys getting on Lola's nerves, but often surprises her by doing her pageant walk I taught her (You know, when Lola got injured because of that cursed can of hairspray that just so happened to be laying in the yard?). Lana, though not as girly as Lola has had her share of beauty pageant victories, too. There was the Little Miss chimney Sweep Pageant (Yes, that exists. Believe it or not), the Little Plumber Pageant, & the Little Miss Handyman (Or woman) Pageant.

Lucy, the (Used to be) dark one of the bunch, now 10, has gotten a makeover & it literally scared Lynn to death because she'd thought she died or something, considering the fact that she couldn't recognize her. Apparently, Lucy's gone through this "normal" phase where she made a vow to not ever wear the color Black again. Now, she's wearing Blue jeans & crop tops (Leni wore these occasionally because she was annoyed at the fact that she always wore that turquoise dress all the time, but she still wore the pair of White sunglasses on her head, you know, to keep up with her trademark look, along with wearing her hair in a ponytail.) & as it turns out, her hair was just dye that washes out, making it a mix between brunette & blonde, or ash. This went on for about 7 years, until she reached age 17.

Lynn, 15 years old is a Sophomore at Royal Woods High & the star of the Soccer, Basketball, & Football teams. I guess you could say she is doing the best she can managing her grades & playing the big games, but even for her, it can get a little stressful & become too much for her to handle. She calls me her Good Luck charm because of the locket I gave her for Christmas last year. We all did the whole "Secret Santa" thing where we each bought each other gifts. In the locket was a picture of her & I at Dairyland standing side by side between Tippy. Ronnie-Anne had taken the picture with her phone.

Luan, 16 years old, is now working on pursuing her degree in Comedy Administrations. I guess you could say she's taken after Lisa, as she too has also graduated early from High school. She actually started when she was 13 years old. I was then at the age of 10. Luna is now 17 years old, working on her music career & is successful. She's already had 2 platinum albums & five Grammys. Can you say overnight success? She wasn't sure that she'd pick up a hit song, let alone 5 Grammy awards. Lucky for us, she hasn't let that get to her head, she's learned her lesson from the last time when trying to impress Mick Swagger. During her award speeches, she'd always remember to thank us.

Did I forget anyone? Oh yeah, me. Well, there's one thing about me that's changed, my voice. Apparently there's this stage that a teen goes through called Puberty. Your voice gets lower & you start to see hair in places you never even think you'd see it. But for Linka & my sisters, things are a little different. I'm still dating my girlfriend, Ronnie-Anne. I've traded my comic books for thriller novels. Clyde has developed a crush on Lucy's friend Haiku, after the SH (Sadie Hawkins) dance, they immediately hit it off. He apologized to me about the whole 'Crushing on Lori' thing. As for my parents, Rita & Lynn Sr., they've both quit their jobs to become wedding planners.

Lori was ready to get married after graduating from High School, but I protested to that, telling her that she was way too young to get hitched, but as usual, she insisted that she & Bobby were literally ready to tie the knot. I mentioned if it were me & Ronnie-Anne wanting to do the same thing at 18, Mom & Dad would blow a gasket. I told her that she'd regret it soon after & wish she would've waited. Then there's the whole 'I told ya' argument. Eight years later, I'd be 21 years old, still waiting until that time comes.

(Flash forward, 8 years later)

Now that I've told you our full story, 12 years ago to be exact, I can safely say that Lori took my advice & made the the right decision to wait at least 5 years to marry Bobby. Though she'd hate to admit it, I was right. She looked so beautiful in her wedding gown. You wouldn't believe Leni designed it. I didn't even have to ask her to think of a design for Ronnie-Anne. She began working on it a year after Luna graduated from High School. That was the 2nd worst year for me after Lori traveled to New York to attend College. It was then we witnessed Leni at her worst (well, for me anyway). She blamed me for letting Mom & Dad talk Lori into 'Leaving the nest' because they thought it would be a good experience for her to learn to live on her own.


	2. It's Best To Wait (Continued)

**A VERY big thank you to those who faved the first chapter & gave reviews!** **It's long overdue, but here's Chappie # 2**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon & its creator, Chris Savino. Time of Our Lives belongs to BTR & Columbia Records©**

 _Previously on the Loud House…_

( _Flash forward, 8 years later; Lori's 27, Leni's 26 & Lincoln is 21_)

( _To Readers_ )

Now that I've told you our full story, 12 years ago to be exact, I can safely say that Lori took my advice & made the right decision to wait at least 5 years to marry Bobby. Though she'd hate to admit it, I was right. She looked so beautiful in her wedding gown. You wouldn't _believe_ Leni designed it. I didn't even have to ask her to think of a design for Ronnie-Anne. She began working on it a year after Luna graduated from High School. That was the _2nd_ worst year for me after Lori traveled to New York to attend College. It was then we witnessed Leni at her worst (well, for _me_ anyway). She blamed me for letting Mom  & Dad talk Lori into 'Leaving the nest' because they thought it would be a good experience for her to learn to live on her own.

Now, _I_ didn't want her to go, but she insisted that since I was getting older  & yes, a little wiser, I'm more than capable of managing 8 girls (Lori & Leni are now living in New York). It's natural for me because I've been the voice of reason for about 10 years, stopping fights, choosing vacation spots, doing the grocery shopping (Just _once_ , I would've liked to fly through these tasks, but of course you can't expect _everything_ to turn out perfect with 10 sisters). Would you believe I got _another_ chance to do that? This time Mom went with me  & we video chat the girls to see what they wanted us to buy for them. You know, I'd asked her if they all could come with us, but I quickly remembered how _that_ turned out. So, Ronnie-Anne  & I did the shopping with her. But enough of that, let me tell you how Ronnie-Anne & Lori geared up for the next stages in their lives *Sings "Here Comes the Bride"*

I'm waiting for about 4 years until Ronnie-Anne & I officially tie the knot, a figure of speech Leni takes a little _too_ literally. I gave everyone the news about us getting married  & _sure enough_ she hands me  & Ronnie a pair of shoe strings & tells us each to tie a knot with them. Of course, she was only kidding, I hope. She's just as smart as many may think, but she _still_ has her moments, which is something I'll _always_ cherish about her. Now, I have to go hire a wedding planner-oh, what am I saying? I have Mom  & Dad for that. We'll go cake-tasting after we pick out some decorations-flowers, & all that other fancy stuff. Out of all of my sisters, I'd definitely pick Leni or Lola for the flowers & formal gowns. And of _course_ , Clyde will serve as my best man.

I'd asked him if he & Haiku can come to the wedding & he excitedly agreed to it. Luna promised to get Big Time Rush to play at the reception. I've never even heard of this band, but apparently Ronnie-Anne & Lucy (yes, Lucy) have & they both have a crush on James Diamond. I'll admit he looks alright, but-but so do Logan, Kendall & Carlos! But again-I've never even heard of this band. "Oh yeah? Then how come I heard you singing Time of Our Lives in the shower 3 weeks ago?" Lynn asked, laughing.

( _Camera Flashes; Flashback_ )

( _We see Lincoln in the shower, dancing & singing with his Loofah being used as a microphone_)

It feels right, girl just give me a sign

We're gonna party all night, have the Time of Our lives

Yeah, I can't help how I'm feelin' inside

We're gonna party all night, have the time of our lives, girl

Whoa o-ooh whoa, Oh oh oo-Whoa

We're gonna party all night, have the time of our lives, girl

Whoa o-ooh whoa, Oh oh oo-Whoa

We're gonna party all night, have the time of our lives, girl

Retaliating, Lincoln fought back the urge to scream at his older sister, mainly because he knew she was right. Deep down, he was a _huge_ Rusher, but he didn't want to be embarrassed for the rest of his life over it. After all, bands like that come once in a lifetime. And to make matters worse, his fiancé  & younger sister was _obsessed_ with them. He had to act quickly. "That was one time, Lynn. I had snuck into your room  & borrowed your copy of their album, _Elevate_ & I just wanted to listen to it. I'm _begging_ you, _please_ don't mention that to the others. I'll _never_ be able to live it down!" he lied. "Well, it's a little too late because that video has over 90 million views on YouTube  & you know once it's on the Internet, it's there forever." she replied, giving him a slight punch in his ribs. "Oh good. At least no one else besides you &\- wait, **WHAT?!** Over **90 MILLION VIEWS?!** You uploaded a video of me singing a Big Time Rush song in the shower for **ALL THE WORLD** to see? Oh no... then that means-" "I already saw it, weirdo. You know, you _do_ have a nice voice, it lets us all know that you're not all _that_ vocally challenged." Ronnie-Anne replied, laughing.

( _To Readers_ )

Well, I can't blame her. I don't have a great voice, but at least she loves it when Clyde & I sing together. Luan actually uploaded that video & I just thought since Lynn just mentioned it to me, she was the main one who posted it on YouTube. But as it turns out, Luan posted the video & got loads of recognition on her official channel. You know, Luan Out Loud, (LOL). Luan has a lot of fans-even _more_ than Ronnie-Anne  & I on our official channel, **Ronniecoln**. Cool, right? Many people who date combine their names as one to make it seem like they're very exclusive...but then once they break up, the excitement of it all just fizzles out. Ronniecoln won't, though.

We've been a hit since the 5th grade. Yep, ever since we started dating, it's been a frenzy! Well, not immediately. It seems as though I like to over exaggerate on things. You see, we really didn't expect to get as much love as we did when I proposed to her again at Luna's graduation party. This time, I wanted it to be perfect. The College proposal was just a ploy to practice exactly how I wanted to propose to her. That video garnered us over 30,000 followers. If you think that's impressive, just imagine how much we'd get once our weddings-yes Ronniecoln & Bori (Ronnie-Anne & Lincoln, along with Bobby & Lori) happen. I don't care about views & all that, but I just wanna share important milestones of our lives with people who may (or may not be) interested.

Now, I'm off to try 3 different flavors of cake that Ronnie-Anne may wanna try for the weddings-but not Carrot. That's definitely not going on the list. Ronnie gets nausea just thinking about it. Lori on the other hand, _loves_ chocolate. I think you all remember me mentioning to Clyde that all of my sisters are well-known chocoholics, you know from the Girl Guru incident. I've learned my lesson from that: Just because you live in a house full of women doesn't mean you're suddenly an expert on how women operate. They're _completely_ different from the opposite sex.

( _Camera flashes; flash-forward, 4 years later; Lori's 31, Leni's 30, & Lincoln is 25_)

Lincoln is now living in an apartment complex with his now fiancé, Ronnie-Anne. They're sitting on the sofa that was once in the living room of the Loud household. It's been 8 years since Lincoln last saw his childhood home in its entirety. His parents promised that with the new remodeling, everything will remain the same (Except for the hole in the bathroom floor Lynn loved so much, lol). It's a little strange looking back at it. He remembered all the times he'd gotten smacked in the face by that cursed loose floorboard in the attic, or when his Dad made him go look in scary places for Halloween decorations, increasing his fear of the Harvester even more. Or the time everybody in his family had caught the Flu & he, Leni & Lisa tried their best not to get infected. But he'd forgotten all about those memories, not so much as Lynn would occasionally bring it up. Speaking of Lynn, she's now married to her Elementary school sweetheart, Nick Sulli, who was once the star quarterback for the Royal Woods Roosters football team.

Lynn had always been a fan of all things sports-related, & that never changed, but when it came to boys, like all of Lincoln's sisters, she'd get all tongue-tied & dreamy eyed. She never let that get in the way of Baseketball (basketball played with a baseball) or Roller hockey (hockey played wearing roller-skates). Now, when one sister takes interest in a boy, everybody has to pitch in to make sure that sibling makes a long lasting impression on their crush. Lincoln remembered that incident all too well. And so did Ronnie-Anne who felt embarrassed immediately after she gave him a black eye when he kissed her. Needless to say, he couldn't be too upset with his sisters for interfering, after all, they were only trying to help & honestly, if it weren't for them, he probably wouldn't have worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, let alone a 2nd one. He wouldn't count his very 1st date an official one, because Lori & Bobby were there, & she had to make sure that he was nice to her so Bobby wouldn't break up with her. Lincoln proposed to Ronnie-Anne during their last year in College, as he felt that he was too young to jump into marriage straight away.

Ronnie-Anne picked up a photograph book, which contained pictures of her & Lincoln from the 3rd grade up to now. As she flipped through the pages, she came across a picture of Lincoln playing in a sandbox with Lynn at the Beach. In the photo, Lynn is holding onto his swimming trunks with one hand & they're stretched out. In the other hand, she's holding a red bucket full of sand, obviously attempting to pour it down his shorts. Laughing, Ronnie-Anne said, "Aww, you look so adorable, honey. I can't believe you'd ever be embarrassed of these pictures." Laughing, Lincoln replied, "Well, I look at these photos & I sometimes wish that I could go back to those special moments in my childhood. Boy, things _sure_ have changed in the last 15 years. It seems just like yesterday I was choosing where we should go on vacation...now I'm on the road to marriage. Who would've thought that I, Lincoln Loud would be the one to tie the knot."

Ronnie-Anne looked up from the photo book & replied, "I know. Many people _still_ don't believe I would be getting married, because I never let my guard down around them because I don't want them to think that I'm a softie. And as long as we've known each other, you know that's not true. I only feel comfortable being all soft  & vulnerable around you & you're the only man that's learned to accept my flaws." Perplexed, Lincoln replied, "The _only_ man? You mean, there's someone else? You're...you're cheating on me? Who is it? Clyde?" "No, I didn't mean to confuse you, baby. And no offense, but why would I cheat on you with a guy who was once obsessed with dating my brother's fiancée?" she assured.

( _To Readers_ )

Now, I know Ronnie-Anne would never cheat on me, but I was just making sure...and it would be a little weird if Clyde were to develop a crush on my soon-to-be wife. We're best friends & that's a big no-no in my book-actually in anyone's book. I think that's why Pop-Pop & Gram-Gram stayed married for so long. The key to having a long-lasting relationship or marriage is trust, communication, & understanding. That's sounds a little too mushy for me, but it's true. You'd think that at 25 years old I would be past all the lovey-dovey cringeorthyness of Bobby & Lori's relationship-I mean; she still calls him Boo Boo Bear...in public. If _that's_ not embarrassing, then I don't know what is.

"Lincoln! Have you seen my engagement ring? I _literally_ misplaced it! Oh my God, Bobby is gonna kill me! He's gonna think that I don't wanna marry him!" Lori exclaimed, her voice breaking as she burst into tears. "Lori, honey, did you look in your jewelry box next to your laptop? That's where you put it-you know, for safe keeping." Lincoln said. "If it were in my jewelry box, do you _think_ I'd be freaking out right now?! If I don't find it, I can kiss my wedding goodbye!" she screamed. This was the perfect time for Lincoln to intervene. He had to act fast. "Lori, I just remembered. I went with Bobby to Shimmering Diamonds a week ago  & he wanted to make sure that you have the largest stone ever." he said, hoping she'd believe him. Sighing, Lori replied, "Oh! Yeah, now I remember! He told you to hold it for him. You didn't _lose_ it, did you?" "Of course, not. I have it in my drawer along with Ronnie's ring, so you don't have to worry, alright?" he assured.

 _5 Weeks before the wedding..._

( _To Readers_ )

Now, it's been a month since we last started preparations for the weddings. Leni's been super busy with the bridesmaids dresses. I would allow you to have a little sneak peek at them, but that won't be a very smart thing to do. Leni is _very_ stern about her designs. If anyone even thinks about looking at the gowns, she will know because some of her supplies were either moved or misplaced. Lynn wanted to see her finished dress  & let's just say things did not turn out great for her. But the wedding was very sweet. I'm a very emotional guy & you can bet here wasn't a dry eye in the house.

We've narrowed everything down in the next five weeks. Week 1 was preparing the food. 2nd week is bridesmaid/pallbearer week. Week 3 is Best Man. 4th week is Vow rehearsal & the 5th & final week is the unofficial rehearsal & I have to say that now that it's getting closer, I'm getting what most people would call "Cold feet". Yep, _me_ , Lincoln Loud, nervous about getting married. Who would've thunk it, huh?

 **I just wanna take the time to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. There wasn't any Wi-Fi at the time & we were very busy with remodels. But enough of that. I can say that I had so much fun writing this chapter. Lincoln's gettin' a little nervous about the wedding. Next chapter, his gender-bent siblings are coming to town, of course with the help of Lisa. Thanks again for all the love!**

 **\- Shae**


End file.
